ADMINISTRATIVE CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the Administrative Core is to support and promote the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center?s (HICCC) mission and strategic initiatives by providing dynamic administrative assistance to (1) the HICCC Leadership: the Director, Deputy Director, Senior Leadership, and Internal and External Advisory Boards; (2) the HICCC membership; and (3) the structural components that are fundamental to the HICCC?s activities, namely the Research Programs, Shared Resources, Clinical Protocol and Data Management office, Community Outreach and Engagement resource, and the Cancer Research Career Enhancement resource. Administrative services include the following: Coordinate and oversee all administrative, communication, and fiscal activities to ensure the functionality of the HICCC Oversee and coordinate the CCSG application process and CCSG reporting Maintain up to date information on CCSG guidelines Provide leadership to define and promote the mission of the HICCC throughout Columbia University and NewYork Presbyterian Hospital, as well as with external partners Coordinate and manage pilot funding processes, support research development, and facilitate collaborations Provide support services that facilitate increases to the research funding base and develop alliances between the HICCC members and industry, foundation partners, and philanthropic endeavors Coordinate and provide support for research administration services and human resource functions to promote a robust research portfolio and HICCC members Oversee the non-scientific functions of the HICCC?s Shared Resources Ensure efficient utilization of designated HICCC space and common equipment Support logistics and provide oversight for the Community Outreach and Engagement Provide operational assistance to oversee and fulfill the functions of the Cancer Research Career Enhancement Core and related activities Represent the HICCC within the within all relevant Columbia institutional offices